Hot or Cold
by Enma An
Summary: Mai's first crush came back and he is going to get married, why is it affects Mai? She is already like Naru in the first place. Who will she gonna choose- a hot man or a cool guy Naru? plz.. readxreview


Hot or Cold

Mai's first crush came back and he is going to get married, why is it affects Mai? She is already like Naru in the first place.

She just got home from work after, after school she run to go at SPR- shibuya psychic research a place where she work, SPR involves paranormal phenomena, her job is to encode files, clean the office, entertain guest and make his narcisstic boss his precious tea. If you don't know, he is very much tea addict.

His boss, shibuya kazuya is the manager, he highly thinks of himself, which makes him narcisstic. Well, she admit, even though Naru is very much narcisstic he is still cute. He saw him smile once, when he apologizes to her to their case before, and that makes him more even cuter. She likes him, so sad but it is true. She don't know how it happen, she just notice it when she keeps on blushing when thinking of him and looking at him. Maybe because of his cool or should be called cold personality. She sighs, she knows that her stupid crush at him will go to nowhere, she notice that there is a letter in her mailbox, she open the box and get the letter.

Mai stunned when she see where the letter came from, she open the letter and read the content, and after reading it repeatedly, she still didn't move. She can't believe the news she read. It gave her a shock.

Saturday Morning

"What's with that look Mai? Didn't get a good sleep last night?" Ayako ask her wondering what is wrong with her.

"Tell us what's wrong"? bou-san said

Mai sigh, maybe it's better if she share what's bothering her.

"My sensei, you know, the one who let me stay with her when my parents die. I received a letter from her last night; she is asking if I can go back next month."

"And what is wrong with that? You can also use that time to visit and thank her. Right bou-san?"

Bou-san did not answer back but nod to ayako and to Mai

As Mai continue "she said….. that her son is going to get married. They want me to be there." Mai pause so ayako and Bou-san.

"oohh… the guy you got a crush on before? The three of them shock as they heard Masako's voice behind them. She is on the door, standing at the back between naru and Lin-san, her kimono sleeve covering her smiling face.

Mai stood up as Naru, Lin and Masako entered the office. Naru walk straight to his office room and before he goes in he said "Mai, Tea"

She obediently moves and prepares her narcisstic boss his favorite tea. She was pissed at Masako. How could her! And she said that in front of naru! She only said that secret to her and no one else.

It is already afternoon when yasuhara and john came to the office.

"We heard to Matsuzaki-san and Bou-san about your crush's wedding Mai-san" Yasuhara said insensitively to Mai "so, are you going to the wedding?

"I'm still thinking about it," Mai said coldly at him.

Mai goes to the kitchen sink leaving yasuhara and john to wash the teacups, but john follows her.

"Is he a reason why you left your sensei's place and decided to live on your own?" John ask her

"Kind of. The truth is, I want to become independent and not to be burden at them and also…" mai stop. "I don't want to ruin our brother and sister relationship". Mai didn't know that the rest of the SPR hears what she said including Naru.

"It's time for Naru's tea, do you want some tea too john?

"No, thanks."

Mai knock and came in to Naru's office room, she is going to serve his tea. She waits until Naru finishes his tea.

"If you want to go there next month, I can give you an off" Naru speak. Mai was surprise that naru has a consideration.

"I'm still thinking about it" Mai get naru's empty teacup and leave his office

Monday

Mai is rushing; she is late for work now. Naru must be hysterically boiling with anger. She still needs to drop by at the café shop located at their building on the first floor, she need to buy naru's tea, knowing of him being a tea addict she bought six boxes.

When she got on the office, she immediately rushes to the kitchen to make Naru's tea, not giving attention to the SPR team.

"Gomene Naru. I'll make your tea now." Mai said while pouring water to the kettle and put it on a stove.

"Can you make a tea for me too 'BABY GIRL?"

Mai froze as she heard man speak at her back, she cannot move. She knows that voice very much. And, there's only one person who call her that. She slowly move her feet and turn around to know if her suspicion is right.

"Shin?" Mai eyes widen. She can't believe that shin is in front of her. What is he doing here? He is going to get married soon. He shouldn't be here.

"Mai, Tea" Naru said, he is on the door leaning and looking at Mai and to her visitor.

Mai didn't move. He calls her attention several times but it seems mai did not heard him.

"MAI!"

"Hai! Naru, what is it again?" Mai said to Naru recovering from shock.

"TEA"

"Hai! Coming."

Naru turn his back and walk toward his office. He gave again a one glance to the person that Mai called 'Shin' and came to his office room. He sits to his swivel chair.

Shin looks like a nice person. He must be around his 20's. He also looks good, like him. He is also look smart, like him but the different from the two of us is, he got a warm personality unlike his coldness and he can smile to everyone, unlike him. And also he looks pervert very much unlike him.

Everyone from the SPR stayed at the guest couch leaving Mai and her visitor at the kitchen. They can't believe that the guy Mai is talking about is here.

At first, they heard a knock on the door; ayako is the one who open it because Mai didn't arrive yet. When she open the door, she got stun, the guy is smiling at her. She thought an angel fall from the sky. Thinking that it is a client, he let the guy came in and the rest of the team entertain him. He said he didn't come for a case, he came because of Mai.

At the kitchen

"What are you doing here? Mai ask shin with a smile on her face, she might be surprise but she's happy to see him.

"I came to your place and wait for you for an hour. Your neighbor said that you might be on work and then I asked for your working place address so I came here" shin said smiling back at her. "Aren't you happy?"

"of course, I'm happy" Mai paused for a minute. "Wait, I'll ask Naru to got an off for today's work. Let's go somewhere"

Mai, taking Naru's tea and go to his office room and ask for his permission.

"You know you are late and you know that you have no right asking an off if your already at the office" Naru said to Mai. Her face cannot be painted. "Just be here tomorrow" that's all naru said coldly at her.

After mai thanking Naru, she immediately bid goodbye to the rest and leave the office. After they leave, Naru came out to his office and said. "Let's just have an off to, you can leave now and go home"

Instead of coming back to his office room, naru move to the door and leave. No one knows where he is going.

Mai and shin walk together until they reach the park.

"Can I hold your hand baby girl?"

Mai gave her hand to him; her hand is exactly fit to his hand. They walk to the park holding each other hands until they reach the fountain. They stop and Shin faces Mai, and she stares at him. He got close and getting more closer to her and then he hug her. He hugs her tightly.

"I miss you baby girl. I miss you so much," Shin said whispering to Mai's ears. Mai did not move, she just close her eyes, she didn't dare to hug him back.

"I miss you too… onii-chan" Mai said coldly at him.

They didn't notice but someone is staring at them. Naru's eye's is burning. He is looking to Shin's hands slowly crawling at mai's back down to her behind. He leave them, he cannot take it any longer. Anger wants to burst out to his system. If he didn't get out of here, he might do something bad.

"Let's have dinner first before I drop you home" Shin said and pull Mai's hand with his. They walk together holding each other's hand. They go to a Japanese restaurant nearby. Mai try to look for available sitting place when he notices one person. It's Naru, he looks impatient, his eyes is burning with fire, maybe he is waiting for his food for a long time.

"It's your boss right? Why don't we sit with him? Before she answer shin pulled her and walk towards where naru is.

"Hi, the rest of the table is full, do you mind if we join you?" shin sit already before naru refuse him. Mai don't have a choice but to sit. She sit between Naru and Shin.

When the orders came and serve. Shin manipulate the situation and do the conversation.

"I heard that you're going to get married" Naru ask after Shin's long talk.

"Yeah, that's also the reason I came here. I want to invite Mai, and I want her to meet my fiancée. You know, Mai is like a sister to me since she came to our life we feel our family is complete. It just sad that she wanted to become independent girl. So, before I go to college she leave us and move here in shibuya. We just mailed each other until now.

Mai didn't join the two boys conversation, she only concentrate to her food. She took a glance to Naru and she was surprise that Naru is also looking at her.

"So, where are you going to stay? Naru ask him. Why Mai has got a feeling that Naru is interrogating Shin.

"Uhm, well I just got here today and that one is also my problem. The hotel I book for my reservation got reserve on a wrong day. Anyway, Mai can I stay with you?

Mai, choke, shin asking her if he can stay at her place? He must be kidding.

"You can't stay there!" Naru said immediately. "I mean, you can stay to my place instead." Mai widen her eyes. Naru is offering his place. Is he serious?

"That would be great" shin said but you can see to his facethe disapproval.

They already finish with their food. "We'll drop you home Mai" Naru said. Mai did not refuse.

When they reach Mai's apartment.

"Goodnight for now Baby girl" shin smiled to Mai. Naru is waiting on the side with his arms cross. "I never thought that you'll grow so beautiful". Shin said examining Mai from head to toe.

Naru didn't like what he notice, Shin is looking at Mai with a desire, a look that a brother can't give to his little sister. He cannot be mistaken, he is looking Mai with a passion and desire to his eyes, and he saw that shin is maliciously looking at her behind to her chest and to her…

"Let's get together again if you got a time ok? Shin said using his husky voice. "Just keep and take care of yourself. And…" shin move his lips down to put it on Mai's ear and whispered. "I wish that you'll be mine"

Mai got nervous, what is wrong with her? She got scared to what shin said in an instant. Before shin leaves, he caresses mai's face with the back of his hand. She look at him, he is biting his lower lips while he is completely staring at her. It is as if he is staring to a delicious food. She felt the hair on her back standing. He glance at Naru, he is also looking at Shin.

Shin and Naru already leave, but mai's heart is still beating faster, what is wrong with shin? He looks like, he looks like he want to take her.


End file.
